


You're loved and you're alive

by swallowthewhale



Series: Lemon Dreams [33]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Caitlin and Dominic's escape from Amunet Black at the hospital don't go exactly to plan and Caitlin ends up knocked unconscious when the team comes to save her.





	You're loved and you're alive

**Author's Note:**

> From an anon prompt on tumblr for angst and hurt/comfort.
> 
> Title from "Loved and Alive" by Jim and the Povolos

To be honest, Cisco is just as on the fence about Iris’ decision as Iris seems to be. He’s just glad it’s not his decision to make because right now he has a headache the size of Texas and is worried he’s going to punch Dibny in his smarmy face the next time he opens his mouth if a plan isn’t formed quickly.

Cisco’s indecision evaporates the moment he steps out of the breach and sees Caitlin immobile and bruised on the floor in the corner of what looks like a hospital room. His head throbs and his legs almost give out, and all he can think is  _ not again, not again. _ He lets Dibny handle Amunet, whose shards of metal bounce off Dibny’s chest, and slides on his knees to Caitlin, fumbling as he tries to check her pulse. It’s faint, but there, and Cisco presses his forehead to her hand in utter relief, taking deep breaths to try to calm his heart.

“Is she okay?” someone whispers from behind him.

Cisco spins on his heel, vibe already revving behind his hand, to see a man pressed against the wall with a bandage around his head. “Who are you?” he hisses.

“Dominic,” the man says, unperturbed by Cisco’s tone. “Caitlin was trying to help me escape. Is she okay?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Cisco says, gently laying Caitlin’s hand on her stomach.

Dominic cocks his head. “You’re worried about losing her.”

Cisco scowls at him.

Dominic holds up his hands. “I can read minds,” he says. “Sorry, I can’t really turn it off.”

Cisco sighs. “Well you might as well come with us. We can at least get you away from crazy over there,” he says, jerking his chin at Amunet, who is getting more and more infuriated with her inability to slice Dibny to ribbons.

“I would appreciate that,” Dominic says, rising into a crouch. “I’m pretty sure she was going to sell me.”

“Gross,” Cisco says, gathering Caitlin into his arms. “I’m going to open a breach. It’s like a portal. You go first. It’ll take us somewhere safe.” Cisco flexes his hand under Caitlin’s knee and opens the breach right next to Dominic. He should really practice doing this without the hand movements. “Let’s go, rubber boy,” Cisco calls to Dibny

Cisco waits until he and Iris have debriefed Dominic, Dibny has left, and Iris has gone home with Barry to collapse. He still has half his Vibe costume on, the jacket replaced with a Star Labs sweatshirt, and he’s sure his crazy hair and the bags under his eyes give him a manic look. He could use a shower and a really long night in bed, but Caitlin is still pale and unconscious in the med bay and there’s no way Cisco is leaving her alone.

He sits in the chair next to the bed, studies the heart monitor, and gently takes her hand in his. “Dominic told me what happened,” he says. “Although I’d rather hear it from you.” Cisco rubs his thumb over her knuckles. “He said you didn’t feel like Caitlin Snow was as useful or as valuable or as wanted as Killer Frost, and,” Cisco huffs out a laugh, “not only is that so untrue, I just can’t figure out why I didn’t see it to begin with.”

Cisco shuffles a bit closer.

“I always forget that even though you’re confident and cool-headed on the outside you’re always doubting yourself.” He sighs. “I should remember that, though, and tell you more often that you’re the strongest person I know. You’re my best friend, and I love you, and I really need you to wake up, Cait, because I can’t do this without you.” He squeezes her hand, probably too hard, but it feels like he’s floating and she’s the only thing grounding him. “I’m not as strong as you are,” he whispers.

Caitlin’s eyelids flutter and her fingers tighten over his. “Yes, you are,” she mutters.

Cisco almost sobs in relief, and bends forward to rest his head on the bed. She nudges him with her hand. 

“Cisco?”

He lifts his head and props his chin on their combined hands. “You scared the crap out of me, Cait.”

Her tiny smile wavers and she tries to pull her hand away.

Cisco holds tight. “What did you hear?”

She shrugs and shifts away. “It doesn’t matter,” she says, voice thick with discomfort.

“Yeah, it does,” Cisco says firmly. “Because it’s all true. You’re amazing, and strong, and brave, and I literally can’t do this without you.”

“You have before,” Caitlin says dully, but at least she’s looking at him and not trying to pull away.

“Not really,” he admits. “I never last very long before I try to convince you to come back, and I’m never in a good place when you’re gone.” He squeezes her hand gently and releases it. “I know it’s been difficult, that I’ve been difficult, and that you’ve felt really alone. And that’s my fault. I should be trying harder. And I don’t want you to feel like you’re not valued or loved here, because you are.”

Caitlin’s whole body deflates and she blindly reaches for his hands again. “I do know.” She chews on her lip. “Thank you for saving me,” she says quietly.

Cisco’s grin is blinding. “Always.”


End file.
